


Blackest Nights For Brighter Days

by BayBay



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Action, Character Death, Comic Book Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayBay/pseuds/BayBay
Summary: This was inspired by the new Green Lantern 80th Anniversary comic in the "Four" section. There's also aspects from the Blackest Night comic. Please hang on tight with me. I haven't really written the Green Lanterns or like large battles and fighting scenes before... so uh yeah! Enjoy
Relationships: Guy Gardner & Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner & John Stewart, Guy Gardner & Kyle Rayner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Blackest Nights For Brighter Days

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. Sorry folks...
> 
> One more note before you read. Nekron, Life Entity, and the powers of the White Lantern ring I kinda tampered and messed around with. To me, those type of things in comics have always been messed around with in powerlevels and such to fit the narrative if that makes sense? So apologies if that messes with you..

“Sector 2814.2 deceased…..”  
…..

“Finding replacement….”

A phrase that many Green Lanterns didn’t like hearing. In fact, despite being a group of fearless people… No one can escape the fear of death. Kyle Rayner was one of those people who was afraid of those around him dying. Ever since he obtained the Green Lantern ring, death followed his life. Lovers… Friends… Family… And now Partner. Kyle felt tears build up under his mask as he watched the green ring slide off Guy’s finger to find a new wielder. Replace him as if he were just a temporary stand in… Kyle went to chase after the ring half way in the air when his eyes looked back at Guy’s body. Coast City was around him in ruins with heroes and citizens reanimated by Black Lanterns starting to surround Guy’s body. Kyle let out a loud wail as he dropped down over Guy’s body using his willpower to construct a protective green bubble around the two to block out the zombified lanterns. Kyle placed his fingers at Guy’s neck searching for a pulse, but found nothing. 

Kyle dropped his hand pausing for a moment as he felt RAGE start to bubble up in his chest. He let out another scream for the selfish AVARICE desire of wanting everything that was taken back. Kyle shook with FEAR of who would soon follow the trail of death that followed Kyle. He held up his WILLPOWER to continue projecting the protective bubble around his deceased friend. Kyle HOPED that Guy would just wake back up, that all this suffering and trail of death that followed Kyle around would one day stop. He looked down at Guy’s lifeless eyes and felt COMPASSION towards the man despite him already parting. Kyle let out an uncontrollable sob for the man he LOVED like a brother. Kyle threw himself over Guy and continued to cry. The green bubble construct began to crack all around as the Black Lanterns clawed and punched at the barrier. Hands began to make their way through. Kyle looked up, but too stubborn to move. His white out eyes looked around until he noticed something colorful behind him. A line of rings from each Corps in the order of color spectrum floated in the air speaking.

“Kyle Rayner of Earth….” Each ring repeated as their glows began to become brighter.

“You have great rage in your heart.”  
“You want it all.”  
“You have the ability to instill great fear.”  
“You have the ability to instill great hope.”  
“You have the ability to feel great compassion.”  
“You have great love in your heart.”

Kyle backed away from the rings, but they began to swirl around him with all the lights starting to blend together. He wanted to close his eyes from the blinding lights, but was unable to look away. He felt his Green Lantern ring begin to slip away along with his costume disappearing. The Green Ring finally escaped shining brightly as other rings began to be attracted to it. It all happened so fast with a blinding white light exploding around him.

“Kyle Rayner of Earth….”

“Live. Destiny awaits.”

Light began to die down and combine into a singular glow of a white ring. Kyle stood with his mouth gaping. He looked back at Guy and then at the ring, reaching out his hand the ring immediately zoomed onto Kyle’s finger. The power burned it’s way up his arm and to the rest of his body. Kyle felt his body trying to explode from all the sudden rush of power. He let out another scream causing white light to shoot out of him and at the undead Lanterns that were around him.

“Welcome to the White Lantern Corps.” The ring announced as Kyle’s civilian clothes vanished into a suit of white. Kyle looked down at his new ring feeling the power starting to even out through his veins. Closing his hand into a fist he began to have a moment of soaking it all in. 

“Flesh”

“Flesh”

“Flesh”

“Rise”

Kyle spun around to see a Black Lantern ring charging it’s way towards Guy’s body. Snapping him completely out of the state of admiration of his new found power. The ring began to move it’s way towards Guy’s hand chanting RISE. Kyle felt the world move in a blur as a flood of emotions invaded his mind.

“Rise Guy Gar-“

The ring didn’t stand a chance to finish it’s induction. A blast of blinding white light shot from Kyle’s hands at the ring of death. When the light died down, the Black Lantern ring was shattered into pieces.

“Connection severed”

The dead ring announced. Kyle looked at his hands and then to the crowd of undead citizens and heroes surrounding him and Guy. Kyle shot up over their heads and held out his hands to the sky. A ball of light began to form between them, it spread all across his body providing light that could be seen miles away. Using all his concentration and willpower, Kyle aimed his hands back down to the crowd and blasted the ball of light.

“LIVE!” Kyle shouted, his voice booming across the square. Letting all his power out, the ball of light ricocheted through the crowd destroying the rings that were on the reanimated people. The crowd of zombies dropped to the ground, some appeared to still be dead, while others looked alive. Kyle bit the bottom of his lip as he was scanning the crowd with the ring for the survivors. 

“25 survivors.” The ring said as Kyle looked down at it disappointedly.

“But there were way more than just 25 people in all that!” Kyle said to the ring.

“Correct, but death cannot be so easily reversed,” The ring said, “The survivors are not done living. They shall live on.” The ring added. Kyle looked back down at the crowd as the 25 survivors began to pop their heads up. Kyle looked away, unable to take in much more of the death that was scattered around him. 

“And what about Guy?” Kyle asked the ring.

“Guy Gardner of Earth, deceased. He has lived fully.” The ring answered. Kyle took in a deep shuddering breath.

“More Black Lanterns are arriving,” Kyle’s ring warned. Kyle looked back at the ground below to see waves of zombie-like characters. They stepped over and on the bodies on the ground and clawed their way through some. The Black Lanterns began to enclose around the 25 survivors. Kyle zoomed down to help defend off when his ring forcefully made him hault.

“You are of no use here,” The ring said, refusing to let Kyle move any further.

“I have to save them!” Kyle yelled at the ring, “I cannot just leave them here!”

“You are not of use here,” Kyle’s ring said again causing Kyle to scream in anger, “Much more lives are at risk if you stay to defend.” The ring said, causing Kyle to stare down at it.

“But I can’t..” Kyle said defeatedly.

“You must for the world to live,” The ring said, finally releasing Kyle’s body. “You must find the other Green Lanterns of Earth.” The ring instructed, “Your destiny awaits there.” Kyle nodded as he began to turn his back on the 25 survivors. He heard their voices cry for help as he flew away. Kyle glanced back as the cries became quieter.

“We must continue,” The ring said as Kyle whipped his head back around.

“Ok.. Uh.. Ring scan for the GLs of Earth,” Kyle said as the ring lit up scanning the area.

“They’re all at the center of Coast City,” The ring said, giving Kyle a construct map with markers of the other Green Lanterns, but in the center of it all was a dark spot that didn’t have a name on it. 

“Ring, what is that in the center?” Kyle asked as he began to make his way to the center of Coast City.

“Nekron,” The ring answered, “He is death.” 

Kyle scrunched his face as he got closer to the smoke of Coast City’s center. Flashes of the different colors of the light spectrum escaped a cloud of dust. Kyle constructed a mask filter around his face to keep the particles off of his face and dove into the clouds of dirt and debris. He followed and dodge the sparks of green light until he found Hal Jordan blasting away at the undead lanterns.

“Hal!” Kyle called catching the attention of the older Lantern. The two men met in the middle as Hal reached out and clamped his hands on Kyle’s shoulders.

“Kyle what happened to you?” Hal asked, checking out Kyle’s new costume, “And what are you wearing? Where’s your ring?” He added. Kyle lifted up his right hand and pointed at the silvery ring glowing bright on his middle finger.

“I really don’t know how to explain it… I don’t think I have time anyways,” Kyle said as Hal inspected the ring. Hal looked closer, feeling the power radiate off of Kyle’s ring. It felt so much like the power from when Hal was possessed by Parallax and tried destroying the entire universe. Hal went to touch it when he heard a loud voice boom through all the dust.

“MOVE!” The voice yelled. Along with it came a green fly swat that swatted the two men out of the way of a dark blast. Kyle and Hal immediately rebounded themselves and looked up to see John emerging from the storm of dust.

“What are you two doing just standing there?” John asked as he got closer to Hal and Kyle. “Kyle? What are you wearing?” John asked immediately.

“Long story,” Kyle immediately said. John raised an eyebrow giving the ‘explain later’ look. He folded his arms across his chest. John’s eyes darted around the clouds of dust as if he was looking for something. He spun around a few times and looked high and low before looking at Kyle.

“Where’s Guy at?” John asked as he went back to searching. His eyes landed back on Kyle to see the younger Lantern had sunk in on himself. Kyle’s head was down with an expression of pain and guilt. John’s face shifted into shock as Hal’s changed into solemn. “No….” John quietly said. 

"He… fought hard.." Kyle mumbled barely loud enough for the others to hear. The group fell silent for a moment as the battle raged on in the background.

“We.. We have to keep going,” Hal finally spoke up. John and Kyle nodded as they directed their attention back to the battle before them. 

“Nekron is in the middle, he’s guarded by Superman who is possessed by the Black Lantern Powerring,” John explained as his Green Lantern ring constructed a detailed map of Nekron’s location. Hal and Kyle gathered around to look at the model as John continued, “Superman is strong, but he still has his weakness to the Kryptonite formula. He also cannot fight all of us at once, he may be super, but he is only one man.” John pointed at Nekron in the middle, “Nekron is an issue. Our powerrings seem to not do any damage. Not even Hal’s,” John explained. Kyle looked down at his new White Lantern Ring and began to study it.

“The Black Lanterns are like about darkness, correct?” Kyle asked, “I think I might know how to stop him.” John looked at Kyle and then at the silvery ring.

“Light defeats darkness,” John said as if a light bulb went off in his head. He reconstructed the map again, “Hal, you and me will distract Superman. Guide him away from Nekron and Kyle. Kyle you and that ring go all out on Nekron. If we defeat him, we win,” John said pointing at positions and giving Hal instructions. Kyle tuned them out for a bit as he brought his ring back to life.

“Ring, how do I defeat Nekron,” Kyle asked the piece of jewelry. 

“The power battery must be destroyed. Only then shall Nekron be defeated,” The ring informed.

“Ok, so the power battery is like his life source?” Kyle said waiting for confirmation from the ring.

“Incorrect. Nekron is death. There is no life.” The ring answered. Kyle raised an eyebrow from the information before coming back to paying attention to the other corpsmen.

“You’ve got that Rayner?” John asked. Kyle nodded, despite not knowing what John was referring to. The older lantern nodded towards Hal as the two did some sort of choreographed countdown and blasted off. Kyle soon followed after. He flew over the heads of the two Green Lanterns dodging blasts and rubble being tossed around. He saw fellow heroes and even some villains down below defending off against the zombie Black Lanterns. He noticed Hal and John splitting off into two different directions, and the darkness began to appear up ahead. Kyle continued to move forward as the giant shadow began to take the form of Nekron. Kyle felt a shiver go down his spine from the sudden drop in temperature and the bad vibes radiating from Nekron. As he got deeper into the darkness, all hope of any sort of covert sneaky mission went out the window as his ring and ora light lit up the darkness around him.

“So you finally arrived.” A dark voice rumbled through the darkness. Kyle turned his head to where the sound came from, when the sound came again but on a different side, “I’ve waited so long for this moment, but I must say I am rather disappointed.” The voice said as it began to move again, “I was hoping Life Entity himself would show up. After all I did, it seems he decided to send a boy instead. But I cannot be so surprised, after all Life is afraid of Death…” The voice of Nekron taunted, sounding a little closer than before.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Kyle said with a shrug, “But my light will conquer you!” Kyle said. He knew it sounded like a cheesy line from an old sci-fi movie, but it fit so perfectly with the situation. Kyle felt a cool breeze blow on him when a large, dark grey cloud began to emerge from the darkness. The cloud shaped itself into a skull-like face. It’s mouth hung open as it quickly came at Kyle as if it was a horror film jumps are. Kyle immediately blocked his face ready for impact, but the impact never came.

“So much fear, were you not a Green Lantern before you wielded the ring of life?” The Nekron skull questioned, “I assume they just don’t make lanterns like they used to. After the attack of our friend Parallax, it just was never the same was it.” Nekron taunted again. He began to move closer to Kyle as the coolness of the darkness began to encase Kyle. “Can you not see? That darkness is much better than light? It’s almost quite comforting.” Nekron said as a blanket of darkness wrapped Kyle up. Kyle couldn’t even see the glow of his own ring anymore. Everything had gone dark. Kyle tried to fight, punching and kicking and blasting at the darkness, but nothing seemed to work, “Poor boy. So much death follows him. Barely a part of the Green Lantern Corps for a week and the love of his life is murdered. How sad. Or at least it would’ve been bad.” Nekron spoke. Kyle felt a head splitting headache settle in cause him to scream in pain, “Alexandra Dewitt, that was her name right? Oh but she isn’t the only one you fell in love with that died? Death wouldn’t even stop at your lovers either. Death consumed your family too, your mother? She died so slowly, you had to watch her slowly fade away. Too bad you couldn’t even be there in her final moments.” Nekron said.

“In.. In brightest day…” Kyle muttered out.

“You left your mother in the hands of you partner,” Nekron stated.

“In blackest night…” Kyle continued.

“Guy Gardner wasn’t it?” Nekron asked.

“No evil.. shall escape my sight!”

“He died too,” Nekron stated.

“Let those who worship evil’s might..”

“Give in boy. Give in to the comfort of death,” Nekron tempted in Kyle’s ear.

“Beware of my power..”

“No one can escape death, everything dies. Give in. Give in. Give in. Give in. Give in.” Nekron repeated over and over in Kyle’s ear. Kyle gritted his teeth and took in a deep breath as light began to return back in his vision.

“THE WHOLE DAMN SPECTRUM’S LIGHT!” Kyle yelled as he felt a burst of power burst through his body. White light began to fill in Kyle’s vision as he felt something emerge from his body. An angel like being made of pure light emerged in the darkness making Nekron pause. A sick twisted smile began to form on the rotten corps as he stared down the angel. 

“So you finally decided to show up,” Nekron said through his wicked smile.

“You mustn’t interfere with life, Nekron. You have stepped out of your boundaries,” The angel spoke. Kyle watched as the two entities of Life and Death began to fight. Death fought with darkness, and Life countered with light. Kyle felt the powerful blasts from where he was floating, trying to find a way to help. 

“If you seek a way to help Lantern Rayner, destroy the battery,” Life said as if it read Kyle’s mind. The angel lifted a hand and sent out a light signal to the Black Lantern Power Battery. Kyle immediately followed the trail until it ended at the dark lantern. Kyle approached the Lantern and lifted his ring hand to the center of the lantern. He heard the cries of Nekron behind him yelling no. Kyle focused all of his power and emotions into his ring and topped it with his desire for life.

“LIVE!” Kyle shouted as all the power in him released. The power battery exploded and the cries of a defeated and disappearing Nekron echoed in the background. Dark spots danced around in Kyle’s vision until he felt as though all life had left him, and blacked out…

————

“Idiot.”

“You ain’t supposed to be ‘ere.”

“Why if I had a dime for every time ya did somethin’ so stupid, I’d be as rich as Batsy.” 

Kyle recognized that voice. The thick Baltimore accent could only belong to one person. Kyle's eyes slowly started to flutter open from the comfort of darkness into a blinding light. He moved his hand to rub his eyes and began to adjust to the light. Over his head stared down a pair of pale blue eyes. Kyle squinted at them and began to sit up.

“Guy?” Kyle asked. Guy nodded and sat down on the ground beside Kyle. Kyle noticed that Guy wasn’t wearing his normal Green Lantern uniform of Green and Black. Instead it was white and paled grays. Kyle looked around to see if anyone else was around, but all he could see was white and Guy. Kyle looked back at Guy with a rather somber look, “Am I… Am I dead? What is this place?” Kyle asked. Guy threw an arm around Kyle’s shoulders.

“I’m not too sure buddy on that first question…. Ya see here, from what I’ve gathered is the After Life Waitin’ Room. Y’know like the one from that BeetleJuice movie,” Guy explained, “‘Cept there ain’t any hot babes around from what I can see.” Guy added. Kyle punched Guy’s should giving a light laugh before turning his attention in the bright abyss. Letting silence fall on the two.

“So, whadda ya do to get ‘ere?” Guy asked.

“Well.. It’s a long story..” Kyle started looking down at his knees.

“Well we’ve got a long time, so start talkin’.” Guy replied. Kyle took a deep breath, and began to tell the story of how all seven Lantern Power Rings combined together and made him the ‘White Lantern’. He told of the battle between him and Nekron and the Life Entity. Kyle kept on talking when Guy interrupted close to the end.

“Was it badass?” Guy asked with a smirk drawn on his face.

“I… Yes it was rather badass,” Kyle said before continuing, “So I blasted the power battery, and uh.. I guess I died.” He finished. Kyle felt tears form at his eyes at the realization. A sob escaped his mouth making his body shake. Guy pulled Kyle into a large bear hug trying to be as comforting as possible. The two stayed there when a mysterious voice made its presence known.

“Do not weep Lantern Rayner. Your destiny is not yet finished,” The voice said startling the two. Guy turned his head around as Kyle peaked over Guy’s shoulder with red puffy eyes.

“Destiny not yet finished huh?” Guy asked, “The damn kid just lost his life and yer tellin’ me destiny is not yet finished? What the fuck is that ‘posed ta mean?” Guy grumbled angirly.

“Lantern Gardner, please refrain from using such language here,” The voice said as it began to take the form of the Life Entity.

“I’ll say whatever the f-“ 

“Guy…” Kyle warned. He pushed himself up from the ground and began to approach the Life Entity, “Guy, this was the Life Entity I was talking to you about.” Kyle explained. Guy’s face scrunched up as he got up off the ground and began to approach the entity.

“Lantern Rayner, Lantern Gardner, I fear that life does not have much time,” The entity started, “Nekron is draining all life from Earth, the very source of life of every universe, he must be stopped.” 

“And how are we ‘posed to do that buster? We’re dead.” Guy asked with annoyance in this voice.

“Please take my hand Lanterns,” Life said. He held out a large and long hand. Kyle and Guy looked at each other before grabbing ahold of a finger of Life. The Entity flapped its wings and blasted off. A blur of rainbow colors tunneled around them at a sickening speed. Life didn’t seem to be so bothered by the speed compared to Guy and Kyle who looked as if they were going to throw up at any moment. Guy tried to speak, but the sound was lost due to going faster than the speed of sound. Finally the colors began to slow and a dark hole at the end. The three finally escaped the portal of colors and landed on a dusty ground. Guy stumbled around to stand up and finally began to empty his stomach.

“I thought… Dead people weren’t supposed to get sick,” Guy said as he wiped his mouth.

“I have placed your soul in a temporary body, injuries and illnesses are possible.” Life said.

“Temporary what now?” Guy questioned, but never got the answer. Kyle finally got up off the ground as his mind stopped spinning and began to assess the area.

“Are we.. Are we on the moon?” Kyle asked, Life shook its head yes, “Why?” 

“Because Nekron is here,” Life said as it gracefully lifted it’s hand and pointed at a large shadow ahead of them. Nekron began to emerge from the shadow with a sickening grin.

“How is he here?” Kyle asked, “I destroyed the power battery!” 

"You defeated his minions," Life answered, "I have granted you both the power of light, distract Nekron. I shall return." Life instructed. Kyle wanted to ask more questions but the Entity disappeared in an instant.

"Son of a bitch," Guy immediately yelled. Kyle honestly could agree with that statement. How are they supposed to distract Nekron? What was Life even doing? Kyle looked down at his hands to see that his white ring was still there. He looked over at Guy’s hand to see the same ring on his finger.

“It takes much more to defeat me,” Nekron’s eerie voice said.

“Guy listen to me,” Kyle said, he lifted up his hand and pointed at the ring, “This is the White Lantern Corps Ring. It’s powered by using all the emotions from each corps.”

“So yer tellin’ me to get emotional?” Guy asked.

“Yes! And we have time to argue about that!” Kyle said, already having an idea of where this was going. Guy rolled his eyes as the two went their separate ways. They fired blasts at Nekron who blasted them at them back. Kyle swerved and twirled around in the air to avoid Nekron’s attacks as Guy chose to use his ring to block and counter. Kyle fires more blasts of emotions at Nekron in desperate attempts to try and stop him, but nothing seems to have any sort of effect. Blast after blast, block after block, dodge after dodge. Nothing worked. Kyle felt hope start to drain from him as Nekron’s powerful blast of darkness began to land more hits on Kyle and Guy. 

“Nothing is working!” Kyle yelled, Nekron’s laugh began to fill the moon striking cords of fear. The dead man raised his hand and fired off a powerful blast hitting Kyle square in the chest. Kyle fell to the ground causing rocks and dust puff everywhere. Guy flew down to where Kyle crashed at and threw up a shield to try and block out as many blasts as he could. Kyle slowly sat back up gasping at the pain running through his body. He held a hand up to his head trying to get the headache to go away, but the buzz continued. “We can’t do this on our own.. He’s two strong.”

“Ya can’t give up that easy Rayner,” Guy said looking down at the defeated Lantern, “You were a Green Lantern goddamn it and ya givin’ up?” Guy dropped down into a crouch and slowly helped Kyle up. Kyle hissed from the pain and leaned on Guy’s shoulder, “He is tough, but there ain’t no nut tougher than the Green Lanterns ya got that? An’ maybe we can’t do this alone, but there ain’t no backin’ down,” Guy said. All a sudden a glow began to appear across from the moon. Kyle looked over Guy’s shoulder and pointed at the anomaly that was happening behind the ginger. Guy slowly turned around to see the sun rising like light appear over the horizon. The light continued to grow until it was right upon the two Lanterns.

“Help has arrived,” Came the voice of Hal Jordan. He glided down to where Guy and Kyle were huddled up at. He was dressed in a suit of white and silver similar to Kyle and Guy’s suits. Followed behind him was a collection of other superheroes even Superman all dressed in White Lantern suits.

“What.. How?” Kyle gasped.

“Life said you need some help,” John piped in as he landed beside Hal. He pointed up to the Life Entity who flew overhead of the army. John looked over to see Guy and ran to tackle the ginger in a hug, “Gardner you ass, I thought you were dead.”

“Well sorry ta break it to ya Johnny Boy, but I did die,” Guy laughed. John gave him a not impressed look as the two finally released each other. The four corpsmen gathered around each other into a huddle as John constructed another plan while the other superheroes dressed in suits of white fought Nekron in the background.

“We have the fire power, we can defeat Nekron, but I did a little bit of discussing with Life,” John said, the constructed map turned into a profile card of Nekron. Most of the information was lacking, but there were a couple details that’d be useful, “Life said Nekron here is already dead. We cannot kill what is already dead. We have to send him back to his realm.” John pulled up a little simulation, “Life said he’ll open up the portal back to where Nekron belongs. All we have to do is knock him in there.” John looks up at each corpsman. “You think you can handle this?”

“We have to. Besides, there is much of a choice.” Hal said. The rest of the Lanterns nodded as they all blasted off from the ground. John constructed a raiding message to be sent to everyone with a White Lantern ring and began to instruct everyone of the plan. Soon a large half circle of Lanterns formed around Nekron with Life Entity behind them. Kyle stood in the middle raising his arm up ready for John’s command. Kyle muttered “Cool” as John began his count down for fire.

“3… 2…. 1,” John counted down as everyone’s ring bursted out light.

“LIVE” the crowd of Lanterns repeated over and over. Power filled the whole moon, making the dead rock almost bright as the sun. Cries from Nekron made its way through the soundless moon environment as he began to be pushed back into a dark hole opened up by the Life Entity. Nekron grabbed the rim of the portal to try and stay in reality, but quickly lost his grip from the strong power of light and life coming from the collection of heroes. He finally let go and fell into the dark abyss. The light coming from the ring of Lanterns died down as every floated back down to the surface of the moon. The four corpsmen Hal, John, Guy, and Kyle gave high-fives towards each other. They all looked around to see others to celebrate, when they noticed the Life Entity had disappeared. 

“Ring charge 15%, Ring will deactivate.” The rings began to say all around causing everyone to pause.

“That’s enough for everyone to fly back down to Earth,” Hal said as John nodded. John looked at the clueless heroes on the moon and began to instruct them on how to get back down to Earth before their battery charge and life support ran out. One by one each hero left back down for Earth leaving just the Four Corpsmen on the moon.

“That is everyone, let's get going. I’m starving.” John said, causing the other men to chuckle.

“We can stop at Warriors. I hope it’s still intact though,” Guy said as they all began to lift off the ground, “Y’know how many times I’ve had to replace and rebuild that damn thing?”

“We know Guy you ta-“ Hal tried to say but was only interrupted by Guy.

“Ya ain’t got room to talk Harold, ya caused at least 75% of damage to my bar,” Guy said pointing at Hal.

“Don’t call me Harold,” Hal whined, “And I haven’t caused 75% of the damage to your ridiculous bar!”

“Ya want to check the insurance on that Jordo?” Guy asked, “And my bar ain’t ridiculous.”

“I agree, Warriors isn’t too bad. Some of the people in there have paid me good money for my paintings,” Kyle added. If Hal’s eyes weren’t whited out by the mask everyone would’ve been able to see his over exaggerated eye roll. The group of Lanterns finally landed on the surface of Earth just in time as their rings reached a charge of 0. The rings slipped off their fingers and shone for a moment as the white light slowly began to change into the Green Lantern ring… Except for Guy’s. The other 3 men slipped their rings back on as Guy just stood there. 

“Guy, where’s your ring?” Hal asked as he looked in Guy’s direction. Guy shrugged as he tried searching for any sign of Lantern ring. Guy raised his right hand in the air trying to will his ring to him, but nothing came. Except he did notice something. His hand… It looked transparent. Guy brought his hand down to get a closer look, he was fading.

“Guy, what is going on?” John asked. Hal and Kyle began to move in closer as Guy felt a sort of panic bubble inside.

Temporary body

He had gotten so distracted by the adrenaline of the battle… That he’d forgotten he was dead.. Or should be dead. Guy took a deep breath to push back down the panic inside, and positioned his head to where he could get a look of each Corpsman.

“I am dying,” Guy said coolly. Despite his own worries, he didn’t want to distress the others. 

“What? No no no this can’t be happening, you’re right here. You can’t be dying!” Kyle panicked anyways. He tried to reach out to Guy, to keep the man grounded, but Guy was no longer solid. Tears slipped out from under Kyle’s mask. Guy wanted to reach out and wipe them away but his hand would only slip through.

“Hey kid, ‘nough cryin’,” Guy said, “Ya gonna dry yerself out with all them tears you released today ya know.” Guy said hoping the joke would help.

“But… But you can’t go…” Kyle said.

“This gonna sound cheesy Kyle, but ya gotta hear me out,” Guy said thinking up his most cheeesy Disney movie words, “I ain’t leavin’ ya. I’ll be in yer hearts or somethin’ like that. It’s whatever them Disney movies say.” Kyle only responded with a sob. Hal wrapped the youngest corpsman in a hug.

“Jordo, what after ‘im fer me,” Guy said as he felt himself begin to fade more. He turned his attention over to John. “Johnny Boy, make sure them to don’t fuck up or do somethin’ dumb. That’s still my job even if I ain’t here to do it,” Guy told John. John gave a broken laugh as he looked at the disappearing Guy. Guy could’ve sworn he saw a tear track running down John Boy’s face.

“I will,” John said. Guy felt himself begin to fade a little faster as the world became duller when he heard his name, “Hey Guy,” John spoke. Guy turned his attention to the man to see he was holding up 4 fingers. “Four legs on a table,” John said. Everyone turned their attention to him confused for a moment until Hal caught on. Hal released one of his hands from Kyle and held up four fingers.

“Four walls on a house,” Hal said. Kyle shakily raised up a hand with four fingers raised up.

“Four… Four seats in a Mustang GT..” Kyle said. Guy felt a smile come across his face in his final moments.

“The four corpsmen,” Guy said, hearing his voice starting to disappear, “Foreverrrr,” Was the last word before Guy’s body completely disappeared. Kyle let out an ear piercing “NOOOOO” as he jumped out of Hal’s arms and to the spot where Guy was. He dropped to his knees letting the Green Lantern costume all fade away. Tears fell like a waterfall as Kyle smacked his fists on the ground. He repeated “No” and “Come back” over and over until finally he heard two people drop to the ground beside him. Hal and John formed a group hug around Kyle……

—————————————

MANY YEARS LATER

Years have passed since the Blackest Night Invasion had happened. 15 years since the passing of Guy Gardner. Yet every 6th month when the 3 remaining of the 4 Corpsmen showed up at a little bar in Baltimore, they always ordered a 4th drink.

“Here’s your usual gentlemen,” Eileen said as she placed drinks around the table. Each of them thanking her. She went to place down the fourth drink when she paused looking at the empty chair. “Is Guy late again?” Eileen asked as she finally placed the drink down.

“You know Guy, always late,” John said.

“I actually don’t know Guy. I’ve never met him,” Eileen laughed. She walked away as the corpsmen at the table raised up their glasses.

“To the greatest asshole we have ever known,” Hal said as he raised his glass. Kyle pushed up his glass and plastered a smirk on his face.

“That’s what she said,” Kyle snickered. Despite his now old age, and the meme had died out many years ago, it had always been a joke he’d considered funny. The now 3 Corpsmen clanged their glasses together and bursted out laughing. They shared stories of their prime times and for once, everything felt ok.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know that this was kinda all over the place and a little pooy? I always plan out my writings and stuff, but I get distracted when writing. Like in a sense I'm "omg I want to do this but wait would if I do this? Would if I take a large ass detour around the plot diagram. Would if instead of splitting this whole damn thing up into chapters. I make it one damn thing?" 
> 
> Anyways, my brain just runs faster then I type. Also I didn't do a detailed proof read of this... sorry.
> 
> Before I go, I want to invest in writing more Lantern fics because I love them so much- If anybody has ideas or request, hit me up. In the mean time! Have a nice day folks :)


End file.
